Weapon of Convenience
by DrunkenTavern
Summary: Kowalski invents a device of devastating power, and is kidnapped. Unfortunately, a search for him soon becomes the least of their worries. Requested by POMfan17286 via DTSB .
1. Chapter 1: A Smoky Presentation

Disclaimer: We do not own the Penguins of Madagascar.

Source: The Drunken Tavern Suggestion Box

**Weapon of Convenience**

Written by TerraNovA

As requested by POMfan17286: 5/16/12

Genre: Crime / Adventure

Rating: T

Characters: Kowalski / Max

Original Characters: Angelique (POMfan17286)

Summary: Kowalski invents a device of devastating power, and is kidnapped. Unfortunately, a search for him soon becomes the least of their worries.

* * *

"Skipper! I've done it! I've done it!"

The intellectual was almost hopping in excitement as he pushed his newest invention out of the lab. Its appearance resembled that of a cannon, only more mechanized.

"Done what?" snorted the commando derisively.

"You remember that Anti-Matter device we 'liberated' from the weapons lab?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was able to stabilize it and invent this! Behold: the Anti-Matter Cannon 5000!"

"Anti-Matter cannon? Doesn't that sound dangerous, even for you?" piped up Angelique as she made her way over to Skipper's side.

"I didn't invent it for danger Angelique." said the scientist reassuringly. "For example, this baby can eliminate the need for the constant hauling of garbage."

"Oh yeah, I hate throwing out the garbage." grumbled the chubby penguin in between Skipper and Rico.

"Yuck!" concurred Rico.

"Now, with my newest invention, we can just zap the garbage and we'll never have to worry about it ever again." giggled Kowalski as he aimed at the garbage can in the corner. "Now all I have to do is regulate the power … garbage can size … and there!"

A thin beam of bright-blue light formed between the ray and the metal can. The beam focused, and after a second, the can glowed a blinding bright blue. All the penguins covered their eyes to shield them from the intense light. A loud clap of displaced air smashing together echoed off the walls and the light died down. Sure enough, the can was nowhere to be seen.

"EUREKA!" shrieked Kowalski as he jumped up in the air. "So what do you think?"

"Scrap it." said Skipper as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well thank you, I … what? Scrap it?"

"Kowalski! Don't you realize what you've invented?" shouted Skipper as he gestured at the machine. "You've invented something that can destroy anything!"

"That's really the point of why I invented it Skipper. Besides, it's completely safe!"

"Oh yeah? Try pointing it at one of us and shooting before you tell me it's safe!"

"But – but what about Anti-Matter itself? It can't destroy just anything!"

"Actually everything." murmured Angelique as she approached Kowalski. "I agree with Skipper. This is too dangerous."

"You too?" whimpered Kowalski as his face fell.

The intellectual looked around the room and received only looks of disapproval. He sighed heavily and shut the machine off.

"As you say Skipper. I will … scrap it." Kowalski choked on the words and bit back a sob.

Angelique felt her heart dropping. The last thing she wanted was to do was to hurt Kowalski, but she had to accept the bitter reality that sometimes the only way to help someone was to hurt them. She sighed in disappointment and watched Kowalski unplug the machine, just as she heard a loud metal clank. She, along with the other penguins turned to locate the source of the clank. Her eyes widened when they fell upon a canister grenade rolling to a stop beside Private's feet.

"GRENADE!" yelled Skipper as he tackled Private out of the way.

Almost immediately, the entire lair was bathed in thick, grey smoke. Angelique could barely make anything out in the thick fog. Both her eyes and nostrils burned from the stinging smoke. She heard Kowalski's surprised yell amidst the coughs of her fellow penguins.

"Kowalski!" she called desperately, waving her flipper in front of her. "Kowalski, wh - ?"

Her next words were cut off as she let out a series of coughs. She felt her throat start to sear with pain and discomfort as the smoke found its way into her lungs, while her legs started shaking. Her flippers flailed about as they tried to grab something to stop her from falling. She cried out as she hit the ground hard. The penguin felt dazed, and struggled to remain conscious. She felt her chest heaving as the smoke cleared, and her lungs almost exploded when precious oxygen found its way to them. She rose steadily from her position on the ground.

"Guys?" she croaked, her throat still blistering from the smoke.

"Over here!" yelled Skipper, rising as well. "Is everyone alright?"

"Rico and I are fine!" said Private as the psychopath helped him up.

Angelique was relieved that her friends were alright, and at least Kowalski …

"Kowalski!" she blurted out.

She looked through bleary eyes at the last spot where the tall penguin was, then gasped in horror as Kowalski was nowhere to be seen. She ran over to the machine, only to discover that Kowalski wasn't the only one missing; the Anti-Matter Cannon Core of the machine was as well.

* * *

"Guys I just heard!" said Marlene as she jumped down the hatch along with Becky and Stacy. "What's the situation?"

"Good. You're all here." said Private invitingly as he offered them some tea and crackers.

Marlene's eyes first fell on Skipper pacing the ground nervously, and then jumped to Angelique polishing her blades in the corner, although the otter could tell that she was brooding because her violet eyes were unfocused. She cautiously walked over to her friend, leaving her companions to talk to Private.

"How're you holding up there?" she said, taking a seat beside the female avian and placing a paw on her shoulder. Before Angelique could respond, however, Skipper yelled angrily, drawing everyone's attention.

"This is no doubt Hans' work! There's no one else but him. Flippy's still at the aquarium, and Red is in that max security prison with Rockgut … It's Hans I'm telling you." he ranted before turning to the scarred penguin beside him. "Rico, map."

Rico regurgitated a map of the city and hung it up on the wall, while Skipper gave out assignments.

"I'm fine." said Angelique in answer to Marlene's question.

"Really?" said the otter in surprise. "I mean, it is Kowalski right?"

"I told you, I'm fine." she insisted.

She lay down the katana she was polishing and stood up to join the others in Skipper's briefing.

"Motive! What does this kidnapper want with Kowalski?" asked Skipper in a teasing voice.

"The Anti-Matter Cannon!" piped up Private, just as Skipper slapped his forehead with his flipper.

"Obviously!" shouted the commando.

"Oh, and here I was thinking it was because of Kowalski's delightful conversations." smirked Marlene sarcastically, eliciting a giggle from Angelique.

"With a power as dangerous as anti-matter, we need to find Hans before he breaks Kowalski. He has the core, he has the inventor, but he doesn't have the machine. Chances are he's going to force Kowalski into building it again for him. If we can find him before Kowalski finishes the machine, then good. If we don't, then we will have hell to deal with."

He gestured toward the map and encircled several districts with a red marker.

"I want all of you to spread out over this city, find Kowalski, and find that weapon core. If Hans has the gall to attack us right in our home, then I won't have any trouble repaying that favor. Once you find them, do not engage at once. Contact the rest of us and we'll rendezvous to your location. Oh, and one more thing: if at any point during the mission Kowalski becomes a liability, I want you to take him out."

"WHAT!" roared Angelique, making everyone except Skipper jump.

"You heard me. With technology this dangerous, we can't afford any slip-ups, even if Kowalski is a slip-up."

"You're being unreasonable." seethed the she-penguin. "We can't do that to Kowalski!"

"If by unreasonable you mean that his topic can't be reasoned with or discussed, then you're right." said Skipper with a smirk, before proceeding with the assignments.

"Marlene, help me out here." whispered Angelique frantically.

"Well you're one to talk about being unreasonable." the otter said with a roll of the eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you supposed to be on my side here?"

"Well, let's just say you lose all sense of reason whenever Kowalski isn't here."

"What?"

"Remember that snow cone incident last week?" giggled Marlene. "I swear! You were so paranoid you became a Skipper with bangs."

The otter then burst out laughing, earning everyone's awkward attention. They all looked at the source of her amusement: the sour expression on Angelique's face, which told them all they needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2: A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:** **I'm chatting with myself. Don't interrupt if you value your life.**

* * *

"What … where am I?"

Kowalski's head nodded off drearily as he slowly recovered. The room he was in was dark, with the only source of light coming in from the moonlight that found its way through the small spaces between the wooden planks that boarded up the windows. A TV with a broken screen was lying discarded next to the entrance to the dilapidated bathroom. A bedframe, several tables, and a moth-eaten sofa were propped up against the door, effectively barricading it. The paint on the walls and ceiling were peeling, and he could make out multiple scratch marks on the wall to his left below a small stove and counter, and to his right, an empty bookshelf and a cupboard that had seen better days, supporting a strange array of items. He stirred and felt his body lying on something soft; a mattress perhaps. He groaned as he shifted his aching body off the mattress and looked around, studying his environment. With great effort, he hauled himself and sat up, shutting his eyes from the pain that wracked his body. He opened his eyes, only to look into the glowing yellow eyes of the creature that suddenly appeared in front of him. He yelled in panic and pushed himself away from the creature, fear silencing any protests of pain his body made.

"Shhh! Be quiet Kowalski." growled the creature in a familiar voice.

Despite the terror, Kowalski looked into the eyes of the creature: one a cool blue, and the other a vibrant green. Only then did it hit the intellectual as to who the 'creature' was.

"Max? Is that you?" whispered Kowalski as he sat up again.

"Quiet!" hissed the 'Moon Cat' as he jumped on the strategist and pinned him down, clamping his paws on the beak. "You're going to get us killed!"

As soon as Max released the pressure on his beak, Kowalski sat up and pushed the cat off him. He stared at Max, who was mumbling to himself frantically and biting his claws.

"Max? Are you the one who kidnapped me?"

"What? No, that's ridiculous."

"Then who did?" whispered Kowalski, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it! Nuh-uh! Not me… but my sister did!"

"YOUR SISTER!" Kowalski yelled in surprise, earning a 'shhhh' from Max.

"You're awake, at last."

The voice was feminine, but sounded so cold it made Kowalski shudder. A dark presence of foreboding filled the room, and he felt Max start to shake uncontrollably beside him. Kowalski, however, was more intrigued, but nonetheless wary, about the female. A shadow flickered and the penguin looked upwards, only to see nothing but darkness in the crumbled ceiling. A second later, he started in fear as she opened her eyes, which were glowing an ice-cold blue, shining like eerie beacons in the dark recesses of the rafters.

"It seems my dear brother Max couldn't shut up. Now I will have to fix that…"

The strategist was starting to freak out as she descended gracefully from the rafters, landing nimbly in front of him. Now that she was right before him, Kowalski got a better look at his captor. Her feline body was covered in sleek snow-white fur; her head was shadowed by a hood of grey, with slits that allowed her ears to poke through. Her slim but agile frame was covered by a robe the same color as the hood, which ended right above her knees with a belt securing it in place. A small cape was draped over her left arm, secured by a lone shoulder pad of lightweight metal. Her paws were gloved, with metal bracers holding them in place. She turned to look at the door when a rumbling echoed, thus allowing Kowalski to see that the back of the robe stretched all way to her feet, cut down the middle with her tail poking through. The loud rumble of a motorcycle's engine passed quickly, and he gulped as her attention was returned to him. She stooped until her eyes were aligned with his. She had a very beautiful face, very much unlike that of her brother's. She seemed to sense this, and smiled, revealing the tips of her pointed fangs.

"Max." she whispered, eliciting a high-pitched whimper from the tabby. "I want you to come here."

"You … you won't rip out my guts and strangle me with it, are you?" he whispered while trying to force Kowalski in front of him.

"Now what makes you think I'll do that?" she purred, cocking her hooded head to the side. "No, I'll strangle you first, and then rip out your guts."

"Save me please!" squealed Max, pulling Kowalski in front of him. "I'll do anything! Anything! Just keep me away from her!"

"Erm … is this how feline siblings bond?" groaned the intellectual as he felt Max's claws dig into his back.

"You would be surprised, penguin." said the white-furred cat with disgust, her eyes still focused on the cowering lump behind him.

Suddenly her eyes shifted back to his, and he could feel them boring into him. She dropped to all fours and slowly walked to Kowalski, until her nose was almost touching his beak. He pressed himself against the wall, but stopped when he heard Max wheeze for breath.

"Max, get out of there." she purred. "How is our guest supposed to feel comfortable with you crying all over his back?"

No sooner had she said this that Max clutched on tighter to Kowalski, and sobbed on his back. The penguin bit back a squeal as he felt Max's claws bite through his feathers and flesh. His eyes welled with tears as he felt blood start to trickle on his feathers. He refocused his attention on his captor, whose beautiful face was distorted by a vicious scowl. She leapt onto Kowalski so fast it was a blur, and in one swift and fluid motion, extricated the whimpering cat, turned, and threw him at the cupboard. Kowalski bit hard on his beak as he heard Max yowl and crash into the creaking wood, which finally yielded and collapsed on him. The penguin shuddered as her cold eyes met his, his mind desperately screaming at him to knock her out and get as far away from this place as possible. Just as he raised his flippers to comply, she slammed a gloved paw on his windpipe, pinning him against the wall.

"Do not even think about it."

The intellectual nodded, his flippers jumping to the paw that held his throat down. She released her grip and took a step back as the penguin coughed and retched, his flippers cradling his throat.

"I told you she'd try to kill us!" exclaimed Max, his voice muffled from all the layers of wood he was under.

His sister paid no mind to his remark, and only stared at Kowalski so intently it seemed that the glow in her eyes was intensifying.

"So…" she said so icily that Kowalski thought the temperature dropped. "For the father of Anti-Matter weaponry, you certainly don't look like it. Kowalski, isn't it?"

All the scientist could do was nod, for even if his throat was in a condition to talk, he was so cowed he wouldn't be able to talk anyway. He jumped as Max burst through the wreckage of the cupboard. He emerged panting, and dragged himself across the mottled carpet to the mattress.

"I see you've met my sister Nova." coughed the tabby as if he wasn't just bodily thrown by her.

"Thank you for the introduction, Max. But maybe next time you so carelessly blurt out such sensitive information you would not want to be within paws-reach of me." hissed the snowy-furred cat, a split-second before quickly turning and tail-whipping Max across the mouth.

Her brother yowled and covered his maw, which was starting to bleed.

"Anything else you would like to bring up dear brother?"

"No, no, no. I'm fine." squeaked Max through his paws.

"Good."

"I'm going to … going to go for a walk. I'm hungry." mumbled Max as he motioned to the hole beside the barricaded door.

Kowalski felt terrified at the prospect of being alone with her, and opened his beak to speak to the tabby. Unfortunately, he didn't know what to say, and Max was gone. He gulped as she focused on him, and plucked up the courage to finally talk.

"Erm … hello Nova." he said cautiously as her eyes narrowed at the use of her name. "Is this all because of the Anti-Matter Cannon? And is this why you kidnapped me?"

She let out an icy chuckle, showing her long fangs as she relaxed and eased her stance.

"Yes, and no."

She glared at Kowalski's confused expression with a shadow of a smile on her face.

"Yes, it is all about the Anti-Matter Cannon, and no, I didn't kidnap you … I rescued you."


	3. Chapter 3: A Bite, a Cat and a Trail

**Author's Note:**** FYI, I'm done with the story already. I'll just update when I can.**

* * *

Angelique held back tears as she sat down on the edge of the building to rest. Luckily, she was assigned to search with Marlene and Private, which probably made the search for Kowalski less painful. They stopped on one of the apartment buildings in Midtown when Marlene called for a rest. The penguin sat with her feet dangling over the edge, her thoughts occupied with the scientist. She barely noticed Marlene approach her until she took a seat beside her.

"How're you holding up Angie?" asked the otter with concern.

"It's just that … I haven't been away from Kowalski this long … not since …"

"Cheer up there little ninja!" Marlene said as she wrapped a paw around Angelique. "It's only been 8? 9 hours since he was taken."

"Actually it's 8 Hours, 56 minutes and 22.6 seconds."

"Whoa Girl! You really miss him that much huh? Don't worry, we'll find him even if it's the last thing we do."

With a stifled sob, Angelique wrapped her flippers around her friend, and cried into her soft fur. It took a few minutes for her to detach from Marlene. When she did, there was no trace of sadness on her face, but only a burning determination.

"Come on. Let's get Private so we can continue searching."

As the two girls rose, they stared up at the full moon illuminating the already bright city. Well, at least they had the moon to keep them company. Angelique wondered how the others were doing. Skipper and Rico were searching the Docks, while Becky and Stacy were scouring the Burroughs in the Upper East Side. She stared idly at the radio in her flipper, hoping it would ring with news concerning Kowalski, but no luck whatsoever for the past 8 hours. The two turned to Private, who was watching them curiously.

"Er … shall we get on with the search then?"

Angelique nodded her head and followed Private in the direction of the adjacent apartment building. While the penguins picked up speed and accelerated on their bellies, Marlene ran on all fours alongside them. They leapt simultaneously and cleared the gap between the two buildings, just as the radio started buzzing. Angelique's heart almost stopped when the radio pinged, one of the other teams must have found Kowalski. She came to a halt and hastily grabbed the radio and switched it on.

"What is it? Have you found Kowalski? Where is he?" she said desperately.

It was Skipper that answered. "Sadly, no. I just called to say that it's a few hours to daylight; the Zoo will be opening soon. If we don't find Kowalski by sunrise, then everyone rendezvous back at HQ. We can try again when the Zoo closes tonight."

"But we can't!" exclaimed Angelique to the radio. "For all we know, he might be under torture."

"He's a soldier." came Skipper's annoyed voice. "More of a scientist rather, but still, he's a soldier. He will last. Even up against Hans, he'll last."

"And what if he doesn't?" came Stacy's daring tone.

"Then we put him down if we can't save him. Simple as that."

Before the she-penguin could voice out a protest, Skipper cut her off. "Problem, Angelique?"

She knew what happens when you go up against Skipper's direct orders, and so she hung her head in defeat. "Roger that Skipper."

"Now hop to it. If we can find Kowalski, then we probably won't have to."

And with that, the radio went out. Angelique felt sick, and was nearly overwhelmed by an intense desire to throw the radio off the building.

"Come on Angie. We better get going." said Marlene as she placed a paw on Angelique's thin shoulder. "Kowalski - "

"KOWALSKI COULD BE DEAD ALREADY!" yelled the female avian as she whipped around. "AND IF HE'S NOT, SKIPPER WILL KILL HIM ANYWAY!"

The other two stared at Angelique with shock. Her bang was slightly askew and her violet eyes glinted with rage. "I'LL FIND HIM! AND THEN KILL THE ONE WHO TOOK HIM FROM ME!"

"Do you really mean that?" said Marlene with a raised eyebrow. "Are you really going to take a life?"

At her words, Angelique felt her legs weaken and give, the radio dropping on the hard concrete roof. She buried her head in her flippers and sobbed.

"I … I'm so sorry Marlene. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. It … it was wrong of me to do that."

"I understand." said the mammal as she sat down next to her friend and placed an arm around her. "Kowalski's my friend too, and him dying is the last thing I'll ever want."

"I just feel so frustrated!" cried Angelique as she placed her head on Marlene's shoulder. "With his kidnapper! With Skipper! With me!"

"Angelique, it's not your fault we lost Kowalski." said Private as he made his way over to the two girls. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Yeah. Don't blame yourself. We'll find him" said the otter as she cradled the penguin's head. "Are you sure you want to kill the one who kidnapped him?"

"If it means saving him, I would." huffed the penguin as she looked into Marlene's concern-filled eyes. "I would give my life if it means seeing him safe. I … I love him."

"We all do, that's why we're going to turn this city upside down to find him." said a determined Private, using his flipper to wipe away Angelique's tears.

"Oh look at me. I'm a mess." chuckled the penguin as she stood up. "Thank you so much guys. Turns out that leaving the WWPPA wasn't so bad after all if it meant having you guys with me."

"Come on. Let's go."

Private picked up the dropped radio and turned to leave with the two, but stopped when he heard a slurping sound, as if someone licking their lips.

"Guys," he whimpered. "What's that sound?"

"Wait," barked Marlene. "I hear it too."

Before Private's response could escape his beak, he was tackled from behind by a snarling creature. He hit the ground hard and screamed, which then turned to a shriek when he felt sharp teeth sink into his flesh.

"PRIVATE!" yelled the two girls simultaneously as they pulled the creature off him.

Angelique pinned the creature on the ground, one of her unfolded Tessen pressed against his throat, while Marlene helped the Private up. Angelique looked to Private and saw that his upper right side was covered in blood, coming from the crimson teeth markings. The cuts looked deep, and would likely become infected if they weren't cleaned immediately.

"Marlene, I want you to hold this scumbag. I'll tend to Private's wounds." she said, handing the Tessen over to the otter.

She studied the Private's condition carefully. After a brief analysis, she withdrew a first-aid kit from her hypercube.

"You're going to be okay Private." she said comfortingly as she dressed his wounds. "The bite isn't that deep, and I doubt a cat's saliva is toxic." She then kissed the wound and spoke in a motherly voice. "There, all better?"

"I think so." said Private as he dried his tears. "Wait, did you say cat?"

"Let go of me!" came a rather familiar voice. "I was just hungry you see?"

"No dice furball!" yelled Marlene viciously.

Private made his way over to where Marlene and his attacker were. He got a closer look at the cat, which was a tabby, and jumped as he recognized him.

"Max? Is that you?" said Private as he looked into his eyes, one blue, one green. "It is you!"

"Private you know this monster?" asked Marlene as she eased her grip on the bladed fan.

"He's no monster! He's a Moon Cat!" yelled Private in delight as if he weren't just attacked.

"Private," said Angelique slowly. "What is a Moon Cat?"

"The guys and I met him when we wanted to go to the moon. But it turns out we weren't on the moon, and we thought Max was from the moon. Long story anyway. He's a friend!"

"I didn't know friends tried to eat other friends." said Marlene as she got off the cat and handed the iron fan back to Angelique. "Hey Angie, you feeling delicious?"

"Oh haha!" replied the penguin with a roll of the eyes, stowing the fan.

"I'm really sorry Private!" retched Max apologetically, cradling his throat. "I was just so hungry! I thought you were a pigeon."

Angelique watched the strange scene unfold, but then looked at Private's concerned face. She then cautiously extracted a cooler box filled with sardines from her hypercube, and hand it to Private.

"Here" said Private as he opened the box and offer its contents to Max.

"Oh thank you kind bird!" yelled the tabby, almost launching himself at the box. "I haven't eaten in a week!"

Marlene and Angelique tried to conceal their disgust as the cat fed savagely on their food stores. A few seconds elapsed, and he was done. Patting his emaciated chest contentedly, he burped loudly causing Marlene to retch.

"That hit the spot. You penguins really are the best! Thanks a lot Private! And you too Miss…?"

"Angelique." she said curtly, but gasped as Max suddenly flung himself at her feet.

"By the heavens I haven't seen such a shining embodiment of purity!" screeched Max as he pawed at the she-penguins feet. "Your kindness is matched only by your beauty!"

"Erm … thank you?" stuttered Angelique as the cat was rubbing his face against her leg.

"Not at all, Brightest of Lights, not at all!" chuckled Max with a bow to Angelique before standing upright.

"Hey Ms. Lighty? Who's your crazy new boyfriend?" teased Marlene in a hushed whisper.

The penguin shot a scowl at the otter before taking a step back from the cat.

"What are you doing here anyway Max?" asked Private before the cat could throw himself at her again.

"Oh me? Looking for food and escaping my sister." he said absentmindedly while licking his paws.

"You have a sister?" asked Private in surprise.

"Two sisters, and a brother, actually." he continued, his voice a little muffled due to the fact that his tongue was in between his toes.

"Why were you escaping from her?" asked Angelique, her eyes narrowed at his idle grooming.

"Oh she tried to kill me, your Royal Highness, and that bird she was playing with." he said, now licking the back of his paw.

"Why would she try to kill you?" asked Marlene, but retched when he took his entire paw into his mouth. "Never mind! Forget I ever asked."

"Wait, what bird?" said Angelique quickly.

"Pardon, your Excellency?" snorted Max, one of his toes now poking out of his nose.

"Before, you mentioned your sister was with a bird. Was it a penguin?"

"Oh yes your Majesty!" he said, withdrawing his paw from his mouth, now coated in saliva and mucus. "He was a guest in my humble home. He had a weird name."

"WHO!" yelled Angelique as she grabbed him and shook him forcefully. "Was it 'Kowalski'?"

"Kowalski! There, that's his name your Grace." said the tabby as Angelique released him.

"Where is he? Tell me everything you know!"

"Everything? Well, when I was a kitten I swallowed my entire tail - "

"No not that! About Kowalski!" roared Marlene as Angelique slammed her flipper against her forehead.

"Oh yeah! He's still in my house, in one of those old motels the humans threw away; it's not that far. They all thought it was haunted! Trust me, it's not!"

No sooner had he finished his sentence than Angelique bowled him over and reached desperately for the radio by Private's side.


End file.
